P3P4KH : A new beginning
by Fan of Persona 1410
Summary: Sora in a new world will meet both of the protagonist and fight alongside with them against a new threat. My first history, hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to this brand new fanfic of Persona 3 and Persona 4 with Kingdom Hearts.

Two of my favorites games of all time.

Hope you like it.

* * *

-Prologue

The darkness surround him, his body was paralyzed, unable to move, he couldn't feel anything but the terrible cold in his heart that seems to be devouring his heart.

-Where…am…I…? - The brunette mumbled

He was alone and this time there was none of his friends to bring him back from this empty void of darkness.

Suddenly he heard a voice.

-_"I art thou."_ – It said.

-Wha…?

-_"Thou art I"_

-Where? Who are you? – Sora yelled.

-_You have succumbed to darkness._

The brunette was shocked by the words of the mysterious voice. It was true he had succumbed to the darkness in his heart; and it was that darkness what lead him to this empty realm at the end of all worlds away from the ones he cared for. He wishes he couldn´t remember but he did, his greatest failure.

-_You have lost the strength to call upon my name_- the voice continued –_but thou shall not fear, I will lead you forth in order to regain the strength that once was yours and recover what you have lost._

After these words and out of nowhere a bright light enveloped him, the young Keyblade bearer felt a sudden slumber and fall in the arms of Morpheus.

He wake up in a bridge the atmosphere was really heavy, the water under the bridge seems like blood, and also above him a great yellow full moon shines down making everything have a greenish bright.

The streets were deserted; except for some coffins-like-objects the world seems pretty much abandoned. He then heard some gun shoots, Sora turn around and what he saw surprised him.

There were three… persons? Well at least two of them look human.

First an unconscious blue hair kid near a car in flames.

Second a female blond teenager maybe around his age.

And third a ghost like creature floating a few meters above the ground with chains around his body, holding a large sword and with a cadaveric mask covering his face.

* * *

Ok that was the prologue, since this is my first fanfic let´s see how it turns out, I really hope it wasn't that bad not just the plot by itself but also my grammar.

Oh well hope you enjoy it.

P.D.: If you are wondering why Sora had succumbed to darkness I will explain that much later in the history.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, a new chapter.

And since I forget about this in the prologue I do not own neither Kingdom Hearts nor Persona they both belong to Square Enix, Disney and Atlus respectively.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The young keyblade bearer couldn't believe the grand amount of darkness the ghostly figure spread, it was something different from the heartless he had confront in the past, his situation was incompressible for his actual knowledge, but that doesn't matter to him, after all he was the hero of the realm of light, his mission was to protect the worlds and he will do everything in his power to accomplish that. So the young hero stood up and readying his battle stance to face the creature.

Or so he thought because the took the upper hand running towards the monster and star shooting him from her own finger tips, even though they seem to pass through the creature, so the young blonde girl took a few steps back and suddenly the sound of breaking glass cover the whole area, and a new robotic figure appear at the back of the girl, and at the same time she yelled:

-"Palladion, Swift strike"

Then a spear emerges from the head of the figure call Palladion and went with an amazing speed to attack the cadaveric figure, however the creature manage to block the attack with ease, after that the battle develop in the blink of an eye the ghostly blocked everything the girl throw at him from her own attacks with bullets to the attacks of Palladion.

To anyone who watched the fight it was obvious that the girl has no chance against the creature the breach between their powers was just too large.

The keyblade bearer was standing a few meter away looking the battle in disbelieve, two creatures of darkness were fighting in front of him, even though the creature summon by the blonde girl seems to have a spark of light within it the darkness that surrounds it was still to dense.

The ghostly creature make his way in from of her, the thing unfold his sword and prepare to give the last strike, the blonde girl fall to her knees there was nothing else to do she has fail her mission and that, of course, means the lost of her live. The sword of the creature was about to hit when something stop it a key-like weapon have blocked it way.

After that, Sora swung the keyblade with all his might, and the creature roar from the hit that the weird shaped weapon manage to connect to his chest. A hit that send him flying a few meter away.

Sora stand there for a few seconds even after using all his force the darkness of the creature was really strong and that weakened him, but that doesn't matter he had save the blonde girl, after all what else could he care if she also wield the power of darkness, he had meet a lot of people who use it and still walk in the path of light , his best friend and himself have been taken by the darkness and return, well at least one of one of them had, he still don't get what he was doing in that weird space before he arrived to this world and for all he known that could be the realm of darkness, but thinking about that was useless for now he had to concentrate in the problem at hand. Sora snapped out of his thoughts and helps the blonde girl to stand up and then ask:

-Hey I know you are still hurt, but would you mind telling me what was that thing?

-That's a shadow.-the blonde replied a bit shocked about the concern of the young man she had just meet.

"Shadow" that word brings bad memories from the enemies the hero of the keyblade has faced countless time but that thing lying in the ground a few meters away from them was like no shadow he had faced before.

-Okay that's a shadow, but how do we beat him? I really doubt that one hit I connect were enough to finish him.

-Its impossible- She said sounding almost sad- he can't be beaten, that thing represents the "Death" arcane and…

-Wait, what's an "arcane"? - Sora interrupted

-An arcane is the representation of the human heart and thoughts; anyway as I was saying that monster represent death and as the real death he can't be destroyed he is an unstoppable force that will bring the end to all things.

-C'mon don't be such a downer, there's surely something we can do to stop him? Right?

-I been thinking the same but the only idea I came up with was to seal him but obviously that's impossible…

- I can do that- Sora interrupts again- you just tell me where…

The keyblade hero start looking around and suddenly his eyes were staring at the unconscious blue hair child resting just a few inches away from the creature.

-That kid…- Sora mumbled

-You are suggesting that…

-Well I see it like the only way, I can't seal the creature inside myself because I will be the one creating the seal, you can't because you already have that weird robotic creature inside yourself and you seem to have trouble to control it, and you also said that, that creature will destroy this world and I can´t accept that, it doesn't make me happy either but…

The keyblade hero find himself looking again to that kid. A great light could be felt from him it was possible that the light within him could overwhelm the darkness of that shadow but… it was possible that the light in his heart was devoured by the creature, however there was only one way to find out.

-I made up my mind that child will be the container to this shadow.

-Yes sadly, it's the only way.

-I need you to buy me some time and distract the shadow while I prepared the sealing spell.

-Roger that.

-By the way, names Sora.

-I'm the 5th generation anti-shadow suppression weapon Aegis; it's a pleasure to meet you Sora even under this circumstances.

-Okay, Aegis then lets get this plan on…

Before finishing his words, Aegis start running towards the shadow that had just stand up.

After some minutes Aegis was already at her limit and the shadow was starting to get bored of playing with her, so with a stunning speed the shadow grab her from her neck and star strangulating her, at the same time a bright light start to surge from the place where Sora was standing.

-Sorry for the wait, it´s ready.

Sora star spinning his sword around him, a crown shaped symbol appear at his feet, and a bright light was shot from the tip of his weapon and strike the chest of the shadow.

The creature let go of Aegis and roar as he was being sucked in the chest of the blue haired child.

After the battle was over Sora took the kid and place him on his back.

-Hey, Aegis…-He said with an embarrassed look on his face.

-Yes.

-Do… do you know of a place where I and this kid could stay for this night?

-Yes, I know a place.

After this the blonde girl gives directions to the keyblade wielder.

-But why do you carry with the child? Wouldn't it be better if you let him with his parents or a relative?

-(sigh) Look, maybe I am thinking this to much but something tell me that his parents were in that car- he said pointing at a car in flames near to them with a sad look- I doubt they could survive an accident like that.

-Okay just go to the place I told you before and you both should be fine.

-Thanks, Aegis- He said as he starts walking.

After about 20 minutes they arrive to a very large building it fits the description Aegis give him so they both enter, Sora place the kid in a room at the end of the hallway of the second floor, the whole place it seems to be a kind of dorm for students however he was to tired to think about this, so he make his way to the first floor and throw himself in a large couch were sleep trying to figure out what had happened that night.

* * *

Finally a real chapter longer than the last one. And to finish it just some thing:

-Fist I have found a brand new respect for the people who write ten to more pages I doubt I will be able to do that sometime in the near future.

-Second I really don't know if the dorm existed to the time were I set the plot but since it's a fanfic I guess its okay.

-Third I am making Sora a bit more mature that what help him to make his decisions in the history.

-And finally once again sorry for my bad English an hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter.

I do not own neither Kingdom Hearts nor Persona they both belong to Square Enix, Disney and Atlus respectively.

* * *

It was impossible for the keyblade wielder to sleep that night not only because all the things he had seen but also because after about ten minutes the green atmosphere disappear and the coffins in the street transform into humans, it was really creepy and that coming from someone who had talk with a giant skeleton in a town inhabited by a bunch of monsters from fairy tales. However unable to sleep Sora decided to start thinking about his current situation, a topic he had been trying to avoid because of the fact he had no idea what had happen before he arrive to that world.

-"Ok, what's going here?! I just seem unable to understand! Just when I thought that things were going to be normal for Riku, Kairi and me all this happens, I wonder how are they doing-Sora gave a long, large and heavy sigh-and now also there's that kid I can´t just leave him alone I seal that weird shadow thing inside him, Aegis said that that thing was really dangerous something about a "death arcane", I don't want that kid to die. But what can I do?!

-"_Show him…_"-A voice said.

-"OH GOD WHAT WAS THAT?!"-Sora screamed.

-"_Show him the path of the warrior._"

-"I´ll say it again, who's there?!-He said summoning his keyblade but quickly dismissing it in realization- It this voice just in my head?"

-"_Train him in the way of the hero._"

-"Oh God, It finally happened, I have gone crazy, it kinda figures after all I been though but …"

-"_Heh… your reaction is funny taking into account we have talk before, Sora…_"

-"You… you are that voice I hear before arriving to this world-Sora said this calming himself down-Well let´s suppose I am not crazy, what were you saying about training him?"

-"_Yes, indeed train him, make him strong._"

-"What are you talking about? I have never train someone in my entire life."

-"_But you are the only one who can. Even though the last decision is yours, please choose well, and don't let that kid´s heart succumb to the darkness of hatred and revenge, protect him, teach him, help him…_ "

-"I don't know if I can…"- a sudden slumber strike the young keyblade wielder.

Sora once again falls into the couch, where he was trying to sleep.

* * *

The young keyblade bearer wake up around midnight, he felt weird until he remembers the talk with that voice in his head.

-"Aww… what I'm supposed to do now…"

At the same time the clock struck midnight and the green eerie atmosphere return.

-"Great, just… great, now I'm even more lost than before…"-in that moment someone call to the door- "huh, who could it be?"

Sora moves toward the door cautiously and open it.

-"Oh… hi Aegis"-Sora said with a big smile in his face.

-"Greetings Sora… I have come to report the status of our situation."

-"I am all ears"

-"Well, first of all, you were right the humans in the trucked car yesterday, were, indeed the parents of that children"

-"Are they…"- Sora interrupt

-"Dead"

- "(Sigh)…Figures…"- He said holding back tears not only because of the now orphan child but also because he remember when he himself suffer a similar lost, when his beloved Destiny Islands got swallow by darkness and he thought that not only his parents but his friends and everyone he care about was lost to him forever.

-"And the second thing is that my superiors have found some relatives of the kid"-she said snapping Sora out of his thoughts-"they will come tomorrow to retrieve him."

-"…"- The young keyblade wielder fell silent by a moment.

-"don't let that kid´s heart succumb to the darkness of hatred and revenge, protect him, teach him, help him…"

That weird voice could still be heard in his mind, Sora closes his eyes as thinking something and after some seconds he said:

-"…give me a year."

-"Huh"- Aegis replied in confusion.

-"I want to train him for a year, I feel a great power within him to control the darkness we… I seal in his heart, please, Aegis…"

-"Hmm… I see. I will take care of asking my superiors for the time you ask, however…" Aegis got interrupted again.

-"Great, thanks you Aegis."

-"…However"-she continued-"I'm going to be turn off today, so I can promise you anything."

-"Turn off?"-He asks.

-"Yes, I am a robot, a weapon, and now that the Death arcane is sealed, my mission is fulfilled, therefore I have no more use."

-"…"-Sora couldn´t find any word to say.

-"It´s almost funny I was going to ask you to take care of that kid… I would do it myself but I won´t be able to do it."-Aegis said sounding almost sad.

-"Don't worry I know, someday, you will be able to protect him yourself"-Sora said with his cheerful smile.

-"Huh?"

-"Don't ask me how but I just know it, someday the bond between your hearts will reunite you and him"

-"Heart? I'm a machine I don't have heart"

-"No… you do have a heart, you care for that boy, you were going to ask me to protect him, and for me that's enough to know that you have a heart"

Aegis didn't say a thing but place a hand in her chest, and after some minutes:

-"Oh that right, I still haven't explain anything about the Dark hour"

-"Dark hour?"

Aegis then explain the young hero how in that moment hidden between one day and the other the people got transmogrified into coffins, how creatures of darkness call shadows attack the people with certain characteristics and maybe the most important, that the only ones who can destroy the shadow are the Persona user, people with the same power as her who were able to summon powerful creatures from their psyche.

After a really confusion and long explanation.

-"So that the power I sense in him yesterday, even though it seems to be different from the power Aegis have…"- Sora thought were interrupt by Aegis.

-"Ok, I´ll be going now, I´ll try my best to fulfill your request, take care of him for now… until we meet again, Sora."

-"Thanks for everything Aegis, see you soon."

With that Aegis left.

-"Well, better go to sleep, tomorrow promised to be a loooong day"

Sora said closing the door to the dorm and throwing himself into the couch in the lounge.

-"Who would have said that a couch is this comfortable."-He said as his mind drifted away.

* * *

Next day:

Sora was sound asleep in a couch near the entrance of the dorm, it was already two days since he arrive to that world and even when he was trying his best to stay sleep, he could feel something or someone playing with his hair in order to wake him up.

-"Heh… this guy hair´s funny"- an unknown feminine and childish voice said.

-"Leave him be, Mitsuru"- another unknown voice said but this one was masculine and kinda frightening.

-"Huh…?"- The keyblade hero groaned.

-"Ah… He is waking up, come to my side Mitsuru."

-*yawn* "… Who are you people?"- Sora said in a lazy tone.

-"I´m Takeharu Kirijo and she is my daughter Mitsuru Kirijo"-A man with an eye patch answered.

-"Hiya"-Sora said standing from the couch –"And what are you guy doing here?"

-"We owned this dorm."-the redheaded girl said.

-"Then that mean you are Aegis bosses."

-"I don't know how you came to that conclusion… but yes, that's right, and she also tell us about your… request."

-"So you will allow me to train him."

-"Yes, we are giving you one year to train him, also do not worry about his studies we investigate him and he seems to be kind of a genius he was one year ahead of his age."-Takeharu aid heading for the door.

-"That´s… good"-Sora said while thinking-"I haven´t really think about that"

-"Dad aren´t you forgetting something"-Mitsuru speaks.

-"That right, we left in the fourth floor instruments that you may use to train him"

-"Thanks, sir… um, I may sound disrespectful but why do you trust in me?"

-"Because we trust in Aegis, and also the death of that child´s parents were our fault."

-"What do you mean?"

-"It´s noting you should worry about, we will deal with it, you just focus on training him at the best of your capacities."

-"Y-yes, sir"

-"And one more thing we left you some clothes, you will call too much attention if you get out dress like a clown."

-"Uh? What´s that supposed to mean?"

-"Goodbye, Sora."

And like that both Mitsuru and Takeharu Kirijo left the dorm, Sora stood there for some minutes thinking.

-"That was a… interesting conversation."- Sora said,

Ok new chapter done, and three things about it:

-One, this was supposed to be longer but I am just too lazy to write it all so I´ll have to divided in two.

-Two, I hate the conversation I make between Takeharu and Sora but if I don´t make it then future chapters won´t have sense, or at least that what I think, so please bear with me.

-Three, I don´t known were did it came to make Sora a "master like figure" for Minato but it´s a fanfic right?

As always hope you enjoyed and forgive my bad English.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter

I do not own neither Kingdom Hearts nor Persona they both belong to Square Enix, Disney and Atlus respectively.

* * *

-"That was a… interesting conversation."- Sora said.

-"Well, I better go see whatever they left in the fourth floor."

Sora starts climbing up the stairs towards the fourth floor and when he arrived…

-"Wow…just wow"-Sora eyes winded as he saw the multiple implements Takeharu Kirijo had left for him-"bamboo swords, a bow and arrows, boxing gloves. He even left me money! If I see him again I must make sure to thanks him."

As he keep looking towards the materials left to him, his stomach star growling.

-"Huh, guess I´m hungry, after all I haven't eaten in about a whole day, and now that I think it, the kid will be hungry when he wakes up, so I better go buy something for the both of us."

After saying this he get down stairs to check if the kid was still sleep, and after confirming this and a quick stop to change his own clothes for the one left by the Kirijo group leader, Sora gets out of the door after closing it with the keys left in the kitchen, apparently Takeharu had entrusted him with the dorm.

After buying two bowls of ramen from a place call Hakagure.

-"Well, I always want to try ramen, but now moving into the important stuff"-Sora thought as he held his head with one hand-"How I am supposed to train that kid? I mean even I doesn´t receive training to use the keyblade"

-"I could help you"-A voice in his mind echoed.

-"Great, the mysterious voice returns"-Sora thought sarcastically.

-"As you said you did not get a proper training with the keyblade"-the voice replied ignoring his commentary-"Now think about a kid with your potential, maybe even a greater one, do you really want to abandon him to his luck? Do you want him to be taken by the darkness you put in his heart?"

-"Of course not, I was just wondering how to train him? But since you will help me then I have noting to worry about, right?"

-"Indeed, leave the training of the kid to me, at least to some extend"

-"Great, by the way, who are you?"

-"Ah a good question, but, as well as the one who put you in this situation, my name will be revealed with the pass of the time"

-"And that means that…"-but there was no answer-"Hello, voice? *sigh*gone again, this just keep getting better and better."

* * *

Dorm, 10:00 p.m.

The blue hair child woke up in an unknown room, his last memories where of him and his parents, as a kid he could feel nervous by his currents situation however he didn´t, he was relax, the child get out of the bed where he was resting and out of the door towards the stairs leading at the floor below, a nice smell coming from the kitchen or the dinner room for all he know.

The child rush down stairs and take a look at the dinner room, there he saw it a teenager dress in a black hoodie, black jeans, yellow sneakers a crown shaped necklace. The teen got brown spiky hair and bright blue eyes with maybe 16 or 17 years old, eating what it looks like a delicious ramen bowl, the mysterious teen look at him, give him a kind smile and said:

-"Good evening."

-"G-good evening…"-the child said a bit shy

-"Come, take a sit"-the teenager said pointing towards a chair with another bowl of ramen-"this thing is really good."

-"…"-the child looks hesitant.

-"I buy this from a place call Hagakure near here; you better hurry while it´s still hot."- the teenaged said looking toward the doubtful child.

The child quietly makes his way to the chair and tries the ramen.

-"Oh, this is good."-the blue hair kid said.

-"Told you."

-"S-sorry mister, but who are you?"

-"…"-the teenage put on a serious face-"My name is Sora and from today and during the upcoming year I will take care of you."

-"Huh?"

-"And after this year you will be sent to another city with a relative."

-"Relative?!... But what about my parents? I want to return with them…"- the kid shouted getting up from his chair.

-"Kid…they…they died."

The eyes of the boy start watering from the news and he suddenly fell to his knees. Sora has never found himself in a situation like that so he didn't know what to do next.

-"Well better tell him now than later"-Sora thought.

-"They were killed… by a monster."

The eyes of the boy winded.

-"And now that monster is inside you."

The boy shook his head in despair as if trying to wake up from a nightmare, holding back the tears that start dropping down his cheeks.

Sora couldn´t find any word to comfort the broken child, so he do the only mature and maybe the only thing he could do in a situation like that, Sora kneel down and hugged the kid.

-"C´mon kid don´t restrain your tear, they are no sign of weakness, they are just a way to prove that you have a heart."

The boy start crying, pouring out of his young heart all the pain he had been informed of, and at his side the young keyblade bearer was also silently crying for the situation of the poor child he had just meet.

The child continues crying for about an hour until the pain subsided.

-"Feeling better"-Sora said letting go of the child and with a reassuring smile of "everything is going to be okay" in his face.

"Yes…thanks…"-the child looks troubled-"Sora… you said you are going to train me, right?"

The keyblade bearer nodded in agreement.

-"What for?"-the child said.

-"Huh?"

-"Are you going to train me to destroy that creature inside of me?"

-"…"-Sora keep silent for a second as if trying to put in order his thought and then said-"That something you will have to take after learning all I have to teach you"

Now the child looks puzzled.

-"I will give you power but you will be the one deciding how to use it"

Sora said trying to make things a bit more clear and failing miserably.

-"But for today, just go to rest kid, you must be exhausted."

The blue hair children nodded and walk towards the stairs, and as he was climbing them up he turn around and said:

-"Just for you to know I am no kid, my name is Minato… Minato Arisato."

-"Nice to meet you Minato, see you tomorrow"-Sora said waving his hand and smiling to himself as he remember how he also use that exact line when some one called him "kid".

-"Same thing here Sora, good night"-Minato said.

When Sora hear the door of his room closing the voice return to talk to him once more.

-"What do you think about him?"

-"Well I feel bad for him he had lost his parents, also he seems like a nice kid, and about that potential you talk about I only feel the light I sense in him the first time we meet other than that nothing."-Sora thought.

-"However you know how easily that light can turn into darkness after all darkness can be found in different forms specially in vengeance."

-"Yes I know, even though I couldn't really blame him for it after all he had been thought."

-"Maybe not but that's not the way you must make sure to guide him better than that."

-"I´ll try, but for now we better rest and wait, we will see soon enough how things turn out"

As Sora thought that he throw himself in the couch when once again he fell sleep.

* * *

About this chapter sorry for the delay and also I really don´t know where that idea of making Sora a "Big brother" figure but I don´t think it end up that bad right?

Oh well, hope you enjoy it.


End file.
